Tires are the most critical part of a motor vehicle, as they connect the motor vehicle to the road. The importance of tires ranges all the way from safety to economy, and a tire's performance affects the environment as well. When tires operate improperly, such as when being underinflated, drivers, vehicle owners, and vehicle fleet operators waste money, cause excessive CO2 emissions, and subject themselves and their operators to unnecessary safety risks.
With advancements in technology, on board tire monitoring solutions, such as Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS) are mandatory in many countries. TPMS for use in fleet level tire management is gaining acceptance globally.
Most fleet-level solutions are either based on RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chips installed in the wheel, inside the tire, or on the valve stem. These RFID chips only provide partial information regarding the health of the tire.